The genius and the witch
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: "My dear boy, we have much in common. What's your name?" "Jack Spicer, who are you... what are you?" Now up in Jack's face, the ghost lifted a purple transparent hand to point at herself. "Me? I'm your new best friend." Oneshot series. Some updates may include Jack/Kim and/or OCs. Please R&R and give me prompts for future update ideas!
1. Introduction

**SERIES DISCLAMIER – I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, IT IS OWNED BY WARNER BROS. ANIMATION**

_(Hiya guys! It's been a while since I last updated, like a month I believe. Don't worry though, I'm not dead on anything, I just haven't updated in a month because my current story (Past's gripping shadow) is actually becoming really difficult to write already, what with all the action scenes, heart-to-heart talks and over 10k chapters._

_Anywhere, enough of that, I'm here for the first entry of my new oneshot series, 'the genius and the witch', a series that will mostly surround Jack Spicer and Wuya from 'Xiaolin Showdown'. If any of you who are reading this now has also read my 'Walking dead' oneshot series 'Love's dark side' and my 'Kid vs. Kat' oneshot series 'A new way of life', you will know that I have not been focussing on those lately, the KvK series since March and the Walking dead series since May. However, that is _**not **_going to be the case from now on because instead of just giving these oneshot stories updates willy nilly, I'm going to be updating a different one every week in a pattern of three. So this week this series gets its first update, 'Love's dark side' will get one next week and so on._

_As with all the other series that I write, before I begin taking prompts for oneshots that you would like to see, we need the introduction; this is simply going to be when Jack and Wuya first meet. More Authors' note stuff for you guys at the end, let's get started!)_

* * *

**The genius and the witch – Introduction**

"I want to rule the whole world! All of it! Not some of it, not just Iceland or Fiji, I wanna rule the whole world!"

The country of China (I'm actually not sure what country it's set in -_-) was a very large country of the world, especially when compared to other countries. Within the huge country, in a secluded Chinese countryside, stood a large building, a mansion to be precise. But we're not here to talk about the mansion itself, we're here to talk about its inhabitants... or more precisely, its _inhabitant_.

Within the secluded basement of the large mansion stood a teenage boy of 16. The boy had a very wondrous look about him, for his dyed red hair, red contact lenses and eye liner beneath his visionary spheres gave strangers a look that said the boy was trouble or wanted to be; his black and almost Goth-like clothing only increased their belief in this statement. The boy was a genius, this was shown by his ability to easily build groups upon groups of robots to do his bidding, it was because of this that he didn't leave his home much and didn't even have one friend. However, this was because the boy didn't have the want of friends on his mind. No, his mind was set on _conquering the world!_ And by golly, with his army of robots, he was going to get himself that prize... someday.

"Pardon me, sir." The boy turned his pale, grey skinned head to see one of his many creations, it had a strange type of box in one of its robotic hands and its glowing red eyes that stared into its master said that it was on a mission.

"What?" The boy replied, clearly annoyed. "Can't you see I'm on an evil rant here?" The robot did not move in response, no moving its head into a downward position of sulk, it simply raised the hand that the strange box was set in.

"Yes sir, but your father has sent you a gift from Hong Kong." The robot held the box out to its master as he, since he could now get a better look at the box, looked it over. It was coloured chocolate brown, a lighter shade of brown and black. It's design was very fancy, it had an almost flame like design around the side where as one the top of the cube lay a wheel like design surrounded by more light brown colour. Seeing the metal hinges holding the tops to the box, the genius smiled a small smile as he took the box and the robot left him be.

"Oh, a puzzle box," he said. "Ok, let's see." He fiddled around with it for a moment, moving his grey glove covered hands over the box's sides and its currently closed doors. Eventually, after a swift hand movement with a bit of pressure, he heard a _click _from it and a victorious smirk crossed the boy's face. He gripped the now slightly open box doors. "And my prize is..." As he pulled the doors open, his smirk disappeared and it was replaced with a frown of disappointment and confusion.

"A mask?" True to the boy's rhetorical question, there was in fact only a mask inside the box. It had a sharp red nose like a crow and piercing yellow eyes that stared into the boy with red hypnotising swirls for pupils, the eyeball designs were surrounded by black circles. Below the eyes and on the forehead, the mask was white with the forehead having a little bit of red also. Finally, there was a frightening smile on the mask, similar to an insane person. The boy's confused frown decided to turn into a common deadpan look. "Lame." The boy tossed the box that he had lost interest in over his shoulder where it crashed to the ground.

"All right, back to world conquest, my favourite pastime." the boy resumed as he focused his attention back on to his evil plans. However, unknown to his over average intelligent mind, the mask had magically floated from the puzzle box and now seemed to have a life of its own. The red swirls the mask used for eye pupils now had a certain thing about them that showed life. Suddenly, a purple sort of gas erupted from the back of the mask before it began to form the shapes of ghostly arms, hair and small body. Slowly, the new arrival floated up behind the boy genius.

"Now let's see," he spoke to himself, none the wiser to the new unearthly presence. "Europe might be a good place to start... or is that too obvious? Could go in for the unexpected like Paraguay, but is that enough of an attention grabber? Could go down through Africa, over to South America and..."

"Onward to Asia?" The boy screamed to the rooftop of his mansion, quickly turning around to see the purple ghost that adorned the puzzle box mask as its face.

"Spooky ghost lady! Attack!" he ordered whilst pointing a black gloved finger at the ghost. To his command, many of the boy's creations revealed laser blasters from compartments in their chest and opened fire. However, the lasers were useless as they simply passed through the ghost and destroyed some of the many mechanical creations the boy had hung up on the basement wall. Seeing this problem, the boy signalled his robots to stop firing, they did. The ghost flew a little bit closer to him, that sadistic smile still on the mask she wore.

"Plans for world conquest?" she asked as she floated toward the boy to inspect him in more detail. "My dear boy, we have much in common. What's your name?" The human in question hesitated for a moment, what would happen if he told her? What would she do? What would he get dragged into? Despite this, he wanted to move on with his evil plans for his future, so he answered the ghost with the answer she wanted.

"Jack Spicer, who are you... what are you?" Now up in Jack's face, the ghost lifted a purple transparent hand to point at herself.

"Me? I'm your new best friend."

* * *

_(A/N – And there you go, the beginning of another series. I know that this is simply an episode scene recap, but I had to start somewhere and... I decided to start here. Ok, there are three more things you guys need to know._

_1. This series is going to be updated every three weeks. This is because my oneshot series act as side alongs (things to write on the side) to my main story of the present time._

_2. I am a Jack/Kimiko shipper, so some oneshot ideas I come up with may include that. Just in case some of you don't like that ship, at the beginning of each update, I will signify you to Jack/Kim so if you don't like it, you can skip that update._

_3. Despite this being (as I said above) a Jack and Wuya friendship/humour series, I am willing to accept requests for oneshots not just surrounding those two. If you would like me to write a oneshot that you would like to read, review with what you think of the one you just read and then leave a prompt for me to write a oneshot for you. If you want other characters or some Jack/Kim present, let me know._

_Till next time, guys! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon :)_


	2. Not just yours

_(A/N – Hiya guys! I have decided that because my other two oneshot series have loads more updates (I say loads, it really isn't), it would be a bit unfair to update this series at the same time as the others. So, until this series has at least 5 updates, this will be the only oneshot series that I will be writing for so keep those prompts coming!_

_Also, I would like to say a big thanks to my first reviewers – __ZombiesLoveTopHats, Moonheart13, Koryandrs__ and __Akitawolf__; I also got two reviews from apparent guests but because those two reviews seem very similar to the review of a Miss Moonheart, I think it's fair to say that I will discover this user to try and be __**very **__deceiving (got my eye on you l_l)_

_Right, this first proper oneshot is my view on how Wuya would try and get Jack to focus on her again when he finally got a girlfriend (I think we all know who that is gonna be *wink wink*. Remember to skip if you don't like the ship but right now, you will just have to wait until another update is posted) because I see Wuya as the type of person that if she were to be a mum, would be happy for her son/daughter but would want their attention again every now and then._

_Right then, here we go! Cue the romance, the humour... and the music.)_

**_EDIT - At the request of reader Moonheart13, I would just like to say that this chapter is based off a episode of the hit TV series, 'Big bang theory'._**

* * *

**The genius and the witch – Not just yours**

The small purple ghost that wore a mask for a face sighed in boredom as it resided in the rarely quiet basement of the Spicer Manor in China. Granted, Wuya had been happy to get the peace and quiet when it had started but now, weeks later... Wuya was coming to miss the constant rambling of the boy she found as a friend now and then. With a frown, the little ghost turned her head slightly from where she floated in the basement and her vision quickly found a framed photo on Jack's desk; she glared angrily at it.

The picture was of Jack and his Japanese girlfriend, the two of them on a date when he had taken her out for that ice cream he promised after Wuya's defeat. Honestly, despite the fact that the Haylin witch (a little bit, at best) felt happy for Jack, she couldn't help but find the whole thing a little bit... cliché. Half a year ago, the two were enemies as they had always been in the sport of Shen Gong Wu hunting but then Jack, ever the gentlemen, had to just _go ahead _and save Kimiko, the dragon of fire from falling down a cliff on a tall mountain. From there, their new, healthy relationship had begun as she said (and Wuya quotes) 'You know Jack; you're really not that bad.' Jack hadn't been affected much by this; he simply went back to building machines and it didn't look like he was willing to begin a friendship with the female Xiaolin monk any time soon. However, that had changed when she had actually popped round to his lair to visit him and just generally see what he was up to.

Of course, if anyone was being visited by someone they didn't want to speak to they would normally just pretend they were not in. However, that was not an option for a Jack because after the girl had been politely knocking on his door and waiting for an answer for about a minute, she had resorted to the Xiaolin's nature of breaking and entering before knocking his door down.

Jack had been, to say the least, scared out of his pants. Before Kimiko had entered his basement lair, the boy genius had hidden in a large pile of scrap metal, much to Wuya's secret amusement and obvious disgust. Moments later, the redhead had heard the sound of light footsteps along his floor and cowered further into the pile. After a whole half an hour past, Jack couldn't hear the monk and so made his way to move from the scrap metal pile.

You can imagine his reaction when he found Kimiko sitting on one of his work tables, her arms crossed with a playful smirk on her face. Wuya had face palmed at the boy's scream.

Nevertheless, things soon picked up from there. Kimiko had convinced Jack (somehow) that he had proved to have a little good in him and that it was not allowed to go unnoticed. In response, Jack had said that 'he was busy' and needed to work, hoping that it would send Kimiko back to the temple away from him and the evil ghost. It did not gain him solitude from the girl but he had got someone to hand him his tools and Wuya someone to vent her anger out on.

Honestly, the witch had not noticed how a nice, civil and friendly thing that was that meeting had gotten to... Wuya shuddered. The two of them going on dates and trying to sucking each other's faces. However, there was something that Wuya had actually found had grabbed her curiosity many times. The new romantic relationship of Jack Spicer and Kimiko Tohomiko was being kept a secret from anybody else, especially the other Xiaolin monks; only the new couple and Wuya herself even knew of the relationship's existence.

The ghost suddenly smirked and flew over to a jackbot that was working in the basement. She flew inside the jackbot and using her ghostly abilities, possessed the machine. Now in control of the jackbot, Wuya had it fly over to Jack's computer and open up a word document, Wuya smirking to herself the whole way.

Just because Jack was dating Kimiko didn't mean she wasn't going to try and piss them off now and then.

* * *

_Three days later..._

It was a bright Saturday morning as Wuya floated about within Jack's basement again. This time though, instead of being bored without any attention from Jack, she was smiling with excitement! Her plan had been ready for a whole day now and since Kimiko had stayed the night after watching a movie marathon with the boy genius, Wuya could now put it into action. The basement was filled with a Haylin witch's chuckle as the sound of two pairs of footsteps filled the atmosphere.

Jack entered the lair, followed quickly by the Xiaolin dragon of fire. The boy was dressed in his normal black trousers and boots whilst wearing only his Frankenstein tank top over his top half; his goggles and makeup had already been applied to his head. Kimiko was wearing her Xiaolin monk robes but, for a bit of fun and annoyance to her boyfriend, wore a spare pair of Jack's goggles on her head also. Her hair was in its normal state, she had discovered that Jack liked her hair more that way so whenever it was just her and him, she would always have it normal.

"Morning Wuya." Jack said as he, followed by Kimiko, walked past the purple ghost and the jackbot that was (conveniently) floating next to Jack's turned on laptop. The boy frowned before shrugging his shoulders, he was sure he had turned it off before last night's movie marathon but it didn't matter, nothing was in flames.

"Oh good, you're up," Wuya replied as she turned to look in the direction both humans were in. She pointed with a purple ghost hand to a stapled pad of paper on Jack's desk, next to his laptop. "I have written something very important Jack, I would like you to sign it." Not knowing of what the witch was speaking of, Jack walked past his girlfriend to reach his desk before picking up the pad of paper and reading its first page; his eyes widened.

"A contract?" he said, clearly dumbfounded. As he read further on, his astonished look was replaced with an annoyed frown. He turned his line of vision to Wuya, who was giving him a sheepish grin. "Why would I wanna sign this?" Wuya's smile, if possible, got bigger after those words left Jack's mouth.

"Excellent question!" The ecstatic ghost flew over to Kimiko, who had kind of gotten used to Wuya over the period of time she had spent with Jack. "Kimiko dear," she began. "Do you remember what happened to the alien played by talented character actor Frank Gorshin in the episode 'let that be your last battlefield' of that dreadful programme Jack has made both of us watch known as Star Trek?" Before replying, Kimiko looked past the suddenly happy ghost to look at Jack, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Err... Captain Kirk activated the self-destruct sequence and threatened to blow up the Enterprise and kill them both unless he gave in?" Jack gave the Japanese girl the 'thumbs up', signalling she was right. Next thing Kimiko knew, Wuya was right up in her face with that small smirk again.

"Precisely." The witch spirit decided to leave the girl alone as she floated over to the Jackbot that was simply hovering next to Jack's laptop on his desk. To both Jack's and Kimiko's surprise, she flew into the Jackbot and it suddenly began moving as normal. When it spoke, Wuya's voice projected through its speaker. "Computer, this is Wuya the Haylin witch." the robot began to Jack's laptop. Wuya, using the robot's hands, pressed the 'enter' key on the laptop keyboard. "Activate self-destruct sequence code 11A2B." Jack, who was now standing next to the Xiaolin monk again, turned his head so they could see each other's flabbergasted expressions of wonder. "Self-destruct sequence activated." Again using the robot hands, Wuya turned the laptop around to show the secret couple a one minute timer that was currently counting down; the ghost floated out from the machine and gave them both an innocent no teeth smile.

"What are you gonna do Wuya, blow up the basement?" Jack asked sarcastically as Kimiko frowned.

"That was my first thought," Wuya started in response. "But what I want does not involve making you homeless, Jack." As the timer on the laptop slowly counted down its seconds, Kimiko and her boyfriend stepped closer to the computer and the Haylin ghost.

"So what happens when it counts down?" Kimiko asked. Wuya smirked, the dragon of fire had just given her the chance she had been waiting for... the chance to say the favourite part of her plan.

"Unless Jack signs this contract in the next..." Wuya took a quick glance at the laptop timer. "41 seconds, this computer will send an E-mail to the other three dragon monks of the Xiaolin temple, saying that you are in a secret relationship with the 'evil boy genius', Jack Spicer." Both sets of human jaws dropped to the basement floor as Wuya simply smirked, this was just too good.

"Oh my god." Kimiko said to herself as she walked right up to the computer. From what she could see, she couldn't stop it herself due to the jackbot's finger hovering directly over the keyboard and she didn't want to risk damaging either machine. Since her time with Jack had begun, she had developed a great liking for his creations.

"Whats the big deal?" Jack asked with a sigh as he stepped forward to stand behind the Japanese girl before putting a hand on one of her shoulders. "They're gonna find out about me and you in... this way eventually right?"

"20 seconds." Wuya said, reminding the couple of the time they had left. Suddenly, Jack's hand left Kimiko's shoulder as a look of hurt overcame his once before comforting smile.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked with the hurt clear in his voice. Wuya's smirk disappeared and a blank look took over. She really hoped that Kimiko would say something because this was _not _how she wanted this to go! Thankfully, the fire dragon turned around with a comforting smile and laid both hands on her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Of course not." She stated. However, anyone could tell that Jack was still not convinced.

"Then why can't we tell the other monks?" he asked. When he did, Kimiko's hands shook a little from his shoulders as if she was trying to contain her frustration.

"Please don't push this Jack." Deciding to step in for a little joke, Wuya (with her annoying personality returned to her) floated up to the side of their faces with that cocky smile.

"He does that all the time doesn't he?" she asked rhetorically, earning two glares form both of them. The ghost took a quick glance at the laptop counter again. "15." By now, Kimiko had completely let go off Jack and was now giving her one of those 'giving up' smiles.

"Ok Wuya you win, turn it off." She asked, waving her hands. However Jack, bless him, decided to unintentionally extend the argument.

"Oh, she's bluffing Kim!" At that, Wuya floated right up in his face and gave him one of her old frightening glares that could give you nightmares for weeks.

"I don't bluff." She stated with a cold tone. She looked to the timer before turning back to the genius. "10." Every time, Wuya said a number, Jack got angrier and Kimiko showed more worry.

"It's blackmail!"

"9!"

"We give up!" Kimiko screamed.

"8!" Finally, having enough, Jack reached across the table that was his desk and yanked the charger cable from the laptop. He turned to Wuya, expecting a look of defeat; he didn't expect that old look that told him she was thinking he wasn't really a genius.

"Jack, it's a laptop with a full charge!" Wuya screamed to which Jack grumbled sheepishly. The ghost floated up to Kimiko. "Honestly, what do you see in him?" Jack froze, unaware to his girlfriend and frenemy. He feared that if someone asked Kimiko that, she would come up with nothing and would break up with him, he wasn't going to give Wuya the chance now.

"Ok, I'll sign it!" As soon as those words left the Spicer's mouth, Wuya cast a stare towards her possessed jackbot, it immediately pressed the 'esc' key of the keyboard.

"Self-destruct sequence aborted." After both humans sighed, Wuya used her ghostly purple hand to gesture to the pen on the pad of paper. With an _angry _sigh, Jack stepped forward before picking up the pen and signing the contract. Whilst he did this, Wuya floated next to Kimiko. The ghost leant in to her and whispered...

"He's not just yours, you know."

And from that day forward, if there were no Shen Gong Wu on Wednesday and Fridays, Jack had to spend the day with Wuya instead of Kimiko, no exceptions.

* * *

_(A/N – I just see Wuya as the type of character who would _**really **_want to piss off Jack in any way possible if he got a girlfriend, enemy or not. Keep those reviews and prompts coming, hope you enjoyed!)_


End file.
